She's Like The Wind
by ProlificP
Summary: How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? Sark tries to capture the unattainable. One parter for now Pls read


The song is 'She's Like The Wind' by Patrick Swayze- it's from Dirty Dancing and I while I was listening to it this idea just popped up and I had to write. So here it is.

**She's Like The Wind**

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me_

He shifts slightly, staring at the ceiling he thinks. He doesn't want to look beside him, to see, he didn't want to believe, he didn't dare.

_She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun _

His hands tighten convulsively around the precious bundle in his arms. The tangible mirage that he had waited to touch for so long. Her.

_  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
_

He stares at her, drinks her in. An addict with no control, a junkie needing a fix; he wants to get drunk on her- her taste, her skin, her face, her body, her words. He's hooked, with no way out. No going back.

_  
Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me _

Tenderly he runs a finger up and down her hand in the most feathery touches. Forcibly relaxing his grip on her, he leans back in the pillows. He lies unmoving as the sun slowly works its fingers into the room.

_  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

"Sark?" she peers at him through sleep hazed eyes, her gaze enquiring. He smiles at her slightly in reassurance. She returns it, still unsure. Slipping off the bed she dresses quickly. He watches as she turns to leave. Hurriedly pulling on some clothes he calls her and she turns to him in surprise. He holds up her purse and she takes it gratefully.

He walks with her to the door and leans on the frame as he watches her walk away. On an impulse she turns back and kisses his cheek, she looks up at him but he doesn't meet her gaze. She sighs and turns, she walks away. He watches.

_  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs _

He doesn't move. A flung newspaper hits his legs, yet still he doesn't move nor blinks. His eyes are still where she last was as she got in her car and drove away.

_  
She's like the wind  
  
_

____

* * *

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream 

He splashes his face with water and looks up into the foggy mirror. He can see himself, a lined smooth face, and ancient youthful eyes. His bare shoulders are still wet from his shower, his blond hair plastered to his head.

_  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain _

Why did he go on with this farce? Why did he torture himself with hope, with dreams? **_Why can't I see what I should and not what I want to?_** He stares at his reflection.

_  
Living without her  
I'd go insane  
_

His fist connects with the glass and it shatters into a million jagged shards, tinkling as they land in the sink and on the bathroom floor. His bloodied hand drips, joining the crimson trail on the floor, as he turns and walks out.

__

_

* * *

_

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me_

She's there again, exhaling and inhaling quietly in sync with his heart. Her closed eyes heavy with sleep and alive with dreams. Her skin glows in the faint moonlight as she sighs and turns.

"Sark?" he doesn't move, no hitch in breath or flutter of eyes betray him. He can feel her body, gently testing. "Julian" so softly, a whisper in the dawn; he doesn't move

_  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league _

He knows. He knows what she's thinking, he knows what she wants. He can't. He stays silent, but his heart pounds its protest against his ribcage, screaming to be heard. She's too far away now, a soft hiss as the sheet slips off the bed with her, like a dagger drawn from its sheath. She softly slips on her clothes and each muffled sound is a stab to his heart.

_  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs_

He swallows but doesn't turn. The muted click of the door closing was his only indication that she had left.

_  
She's like the wind  
_

* * *

His eyes rove in their sockets, his hands flailing in a fevered dream. He can see her, in his dream he sees her.

_  
Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
_

Errant tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. Sweat coats his brow as his body convulses and writhes in the white sheets. His legs are tangled in the sheets. Still he sees her. He can feel her hair tickling him as she leans closer, her full lips smiling, her doe eyes widened in glee. He can feel the tip of the knife, the teeth sinking into his skin, glorying in his pain. He can see the knife glinting wickedly.

_Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind  
_

He opens his eyes and sees her staring down at him. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes crinkled with worry, her hair falling over her face. He reaches out for her.

_(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)_

All he grasps is air. He closes his eyes.

_Just a fool..._

_She's like the wind_


End file.
